Worry About You
by Fer-chan
Summary: Quando recebeu a tarefa de carregar livros tão pesados não pensou que simplesmente pudesse se tornar uma tarefa tão doce e divertida, ao ponto de querer repiti-la muitas vezes mais.


Worry About You

**One-Shot: Worry About You **

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse Orochimaru e Deidara estariam dando aulas de "como satisfazer uma garota usando a língua".

_Romance/ Humor_

**Sinopse**: Ela nunca pensou que carregar livros tão pesados pudesse se tornar uma tarefa tão divertida.

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

_Pensamento _

Narração.

**Worry About You**

Tsunade certamente era uma aproveitadora embriagada e afogada de sake até a alma, pelo menos era isso que shizune pensou, naquele momento em que escutou as palavras pérfidas da Godaime, que é claro foram dirigidas a ela de uma forma brusca e autoritária, bem ao modo que Tsunade adorava fazer, ainda mais quando shizune se negava a fazer algo que ela pidira.

Na verdade Shizune estava plenamente consciente que quando Tsunade mandou-a carregar uma pilha exorbitantemente pesada de livros, até o outro lado de Konoha, era somente e exclusivamente por vingança, o ocorrido era: que a moça muito bem aplicada ao serviço, não permitiu que a hokage tomasse mais sake, jogando tudo fora pela janela e confiscando todas as outras garrafas do armário para fazer o mesmo, só que desta vez na pia do banheiro.

Saiu da torre da Hokage com a imensidão de livros nos braços, com um esforço bruto para equilibrá-los. Desceu as escadas com dificuldades e teve a porta aberta por uma senhora gentil, para assim finalmente chegar à rua e começar a árdua tarefa de carregar tudo aquilo até o outro lado de Konoha.

-_Droga! Porque é que a Tsunade-sama sempre tem que fazer esse tipo de coisa, só estava tentando ajudar._ Pensava em um lamento, quase suando com os livros nos braços.

-_Bem que alguma alma caridosa podia aparecer para me socorrer! Há olha lá esta vindo o Naruto-kun, há não, está acompanhado da Hinata-chan, nem vai perceber que existo._

Bem como pensava, Naruto passou por ela nem a percebendo, ela já não sabia se era pela quantidade de livros, ou simplesmente porque o garoto estava mais preocupado em se apossar dos lábios de certa Hyuuga.

-_Como pensei ninguém repara em mim, acho que não existo_! Pensou com desanimo para avistar mais alguém vindo ao longe

-_Mais alguém, por favor me ajude, estou implorando! Há não, de novo não, dessa vez é o Uchiha, ele é que não vai parar mesmo, deve estar voltando da missão, o Ice-boy deve estar ansioso para ir para casa da Sakura-chan e arrancar as roupas, isso sim! Mais um que se vai levando minhas esperanças de socorro._

Pensou em tom teatral, quase derramando lagrimas pelos cantos dos olhos, sentia seus braços formigarem, sabia que depois disso viria a terrível sensação de amortecimento dos membros inferiores pela circulação sangüínea estar sendo obstruída pelos malditos livros, que a godaime havia dado a honra de ela carregar.

_-Por Kami-sama eu sei que príncipes encantados em cavalos brancos não existem, já não acredito neles desde os sete anos de idade, mas bem que o senhor podias ser um pouquinho bom comigo só desta vez, e me mandar unzinho só para me deixar feliz, não precisa nem ser tão espetacularmente bonito pode ser mais ou menos._

Andava equilibrando-se já respirando entrecortadamente, com dificuldade por causa do forte sol, até que avistou alguém do outro lado da rua, ambos pararam e ela não pode deixar de pensar que a cena mais parecia com um filme de faroeste, onde eles se olham por mais de minutos sem dizer absolutamente nada, somente rezou para não levar um tiro como nos filmes é claro.

"-_Há kami-sama quando pensei que havia me abandonado o senhor mais uma vez é bom comigo, estou mesmo avistando o Kakashi-senpai ali, ou é ilusão pela sede e cansaço? Ele está tão estático segurando o livro, parece assustado, mesmo assim continua sempre sexy com o ar desinteressado, então não importa, o que importa é que alguém apareceu, e Kami, eu disse que podia ser alguém mais ou menos, e o senhor manda o pacote completo, devo ter sido uma boa menina essa semana não é?"_

Pensou para logo depois esboçar um sorriso e chamar pelo seu então salvador do dia, mas quando se deu por conta só havia rastros de fumaça, o ex-Sensei havia se dado por conta da situação e é claro saiu o mais afoito que pode talvez algum dia desses contasse para Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto que se atrasou por ajudar alguém a carregar livros.

-_Agora esse aí não me escapa vai me ajudar nem que seja na base da pancada._

"-Kiba-kun, Kiba-kun, será que poderia me ajudar eu estou precisando muito. Dizia já pálida e ofegante quando se deu conta da face assustada do Inuzuka."

"-Gomen, Gomen Shizune-san, mas não posso, tenho que levar Akamaru no veterinário, ele pegou raiva, não vê a boca espumando." Disse as primeiras palavras curvando-se em sinal de respeito, para logo depois apontar freneticamente para o cão.

"-Nesse caso vá logo!"

-_Por Kami, desapareça das minhas vistas com esse cachorro louco, credo, mais tomara que fique bem._

Pensou pouco assustada por medo de Akamaru que estava grunhindo em sua direção, sendo aparado pelo dono, ato que fez shizune correr mais do que imaginava que poderia para o momento.

Finalmente parou ofegante quase derrubando alguns livros da pilha, que nem ela mesma soube como conseguira equilibrar, logo que ergueu os olhos avistou alguém vindo em sua direção, ficou tão paralisada que não conseguia mover-se, parecia que tudo estava em câmera lenta, desde que aquele shinobi apareceu ao longe fazendo borboletas voarem em seu estomago, e suas pernas como seus braços perderem a sensibilidade, sentiu seu rosto formigar como a sensação de seus braços pouco antes.

-_Não, não consigo respirar, lá vem ele o ultimo e o primeiro que eu gostaria de encontrar agora, devo estar horrível, com a roupa toda amassada e descabelada, e ele, simplesmente lindo como sempre, com seu ar meio malandro, não sei o porquê acho isso dele? Mais sempre pensei assim, como sempre, segurando o senbon na boca, acho que o faz ter uma áurea totalmente sexy, quando ele sorri e mexe com ele assim meio de lado, acho que dá um toque meio de "vou te jogar na minha cama agora mesmo e fazer o serviço completo" é claro que o único que tem um ar exclusivo de safadeza varonil assim é ele, Shiranui Genma, que neste exato momento está vindo em minha direção com andar sexy e um sorrisinho quase que obsceno, que me gela a espinha e esquenta todo o corpo ao mesmo tempo._

Ele foi aproximando-se de encontro à shizune, que continuava-se paralisada mais em um ato de desespero tentou dar um passo a frente e acabou por tropeçar e derrubar todos os livros, que ficaram espalhados pelo chão, alguns abertos com folhas voando e outros com folhas internas amassadas.

-_Não logo agora, devo estar parecendo uma idiota estúpida caída aqui na frente dele!_

"-Nossa você esta bem Shizune-san?" perguntou o Jounin visivelmente preocupado logo abaixando-se a pegando os livros rapidamente.

"-Eu... é... s-sim acho que... sim." Disse gaguejando tentando afirmar mais para si mesma do que para o dono da pergunta, ainda encontrava-se abaixada ao chão com Genma a sua frente.

"-Não está mesmo! Olha só os seus braços, estão totalmente roxos e cheios de vergões, como você fez isso?"

Perguntou estreitando o cenho por ver os machucados e sem mesmo se dar conta soltou os livros e passou as mãos do inicio dos pulsos até o fim dos antebraços de Shizune delicadamente, conseguindo arrancar um arrepio simultâneo do corpo todo da medica-nin.

"-Foi por causa dos livros, Tsunade-sama pediu para levá-los até o outro lado de Konoha na antiga biblioteca."

"-Ela é totalmente louca, porque não mandou alguém ajudá-la, são muito pesados" Disse o Jounin em forma de reprovação pelo ato exercido da godaime.

"-Bem! Como posso explicar, foi mais uma vingança, eu acho?" Disse pouco envergonhada.

"-Vem!" Disse estendendo a mão para moça levantar-se. "-Eu levo os livros para você!" Comentou para logo em seguida abaixar-se e coletar todos os livros espalhados pelo chão rapidamente.

"-Obrigada! Genma-san, mas não é preciso incomodar-se, eu não quero atrapalhar, você deve estar ocupado, deixe que eu os leve." Disse tudo rapidamente em forma de tentar livrar-se do homem a sua frente, mas ao mesmo tempo queria permanecer na companhia dele.

"De jeito nenhum, eu vou te ajudar, você já esta toda machucada, se continuar assim até o outro lado de Konoha, quando chegar lá vai estar sem os braços." Articulou para logo depois sorrir descontraído e começar a dirigir-se para o local acompanhado de Shizune.

"Então, muito obrigada pela ajuda." Disse sorrindo levemente.

"-Tudo bem! Hoje é o dia da semana em que eu ajudo garotas bonitas a carregar livros pesados, então não precisa agradecer." Disse para logo piscar divertido para Shizune que já estava paralisando-se novamente.

-_Por Kami-sama, será que eu ouvi direito? Ele disse mesmo garota Bonita? Então ele me acha bonita? Claro que sim! Ai meu estomago de novo essa sensação de borboletas voando, não consigo controlar._

"-Então por que a Godaime quis se vingar de você." Perguntou mais para prolongar a conversa do que por curiosidade.

"-Foi... foi porque eu joguei fora todo o sake dela, então ela quase me espancou, mas acho que em um ultimo momento de sanidade ela caiu em si e me mandou até a antiga biblioteca carregada de livros."

"-É pensando bem, acho que é melhor carregar livros pesados do que levar uma surra dela com toda aquela força." Falou o jounin olhando de soslaio.

"-Então!" Disse pausadamente a medica-nin.

"-Então o que?" Perguntou por sua vez interrogativo.

"-Eu não sabia que Shiranui Genma é tão cavalheiro socorrendo garotas no meio da rua." Disse entre risos quase nervosos.

"-E quem disse que eu sou cavalheiro?" Perguntou com o semblante fechado olhando serio para Shizune, o que rendeu um calafrio em sua espinha.

"-Para cada ação tem uma reação! Então eu decidi que vou cobrar pela ajuda!" Disse olhando diretamente para medica-nin.

"-Cobrar? Como assim? Você quer dinheiro?" Perguntava cada vez mais curiosa e mais aflita.

"Dinheiro? É claro que não," Disse soltando uma gargalhada da teoria da Jounin.

"-Então o que?" Disse já arrependendo-se das próprias palavras.

"-Eu quero outra coisa! E que você pode me dar" Disse libidinosamente avistando a aflição que já avia tomado conta de shizune.

"-Você... v-você... não... é... is-isto...!" Dizia gaguejando mais que a Hyuuga.

"-Calma shizune!" o Jounin não sabia se gargalhava ou falava, já não conseguia nenhum dos dois.

"-Não é nada do que você esta pensando! Eu só quero convidar você para um encontro, nada de assustador, eu prometo."

Disse enquanto apoiava os livros na mesa da biblioteca que não era mais utilizada em Konoha, shizune havia ficado tão nervosa com a companhia que não havia sequer se dado conta quando havia chegado ao seu destino, é claro acompanhada de Genma.

"-Então é assim que você cobra para ajudar garotas? Parece um pouco ilícito, não acha?" Disse com um semi-sorriso.

"-Você está errada!" Disse enquanto aproximava-se perigosamente de uma Shizune petrificada. "-Eu só faço isso quando ajudo garotas bonitas, que atendem pelo nome de Shizune, e fazem parte da mesma equipe que a minha."

"-E como eu sei que você vai aceitar o meu pedido de encontro, eu vou antecipar o final dele."

Disse o Jounin sibilando perigosamente perto dos lábios da medica-nin, enquanto já havia abraçado-a sem nem mesmo ela dar-se conta, ela por sua vez tentou protestar perguntando "-Qual seria o final?" mais não deu tempo, Genma já havia capturado seus lábios para um beijo apaixonado e tão esperado desde que ela o viu aproximando-se como um príncipe encantado de conto de fadas para socorrê-la de livros maldosos.

_-No fim, carregar livros não foi tão ruim assim, eu acho que vou pedir mais livros para Tsunade-sama, talvez da próxima vez comece com um beijo e evolua para algo bem mais interessante._

:

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

_Desta vez um one curtinho para passar o tempo, sei que parece mais um drabble do que uma one... Mas foi feito de coração. (Itachi: _Pare com o melodrama ¬¬... _Fer-chan: _É verdade Itachi-san, não seja mau T.T... _Itachi_: patética. ¬¬).

_Não faço idéia se essa fic ficou boa, escrevi a pedido de uma amiga, não costumo escrever sobre esse casal, assim fica um pouco difícil XD, mais me esforcei ao máximo para pelo menos ficar aceitável! Ficou?...Espero que gostem._

:

_**Até a próxima.**_** XD**

:

:

:

**¿****Reviews? Onegai!!**


End file.
